Second Chances: Someone To Watch Over Me
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Rick is injured during a case, his family has to protect him from a killer only he knows. Will a ghost from the past tear their lives apart?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: Someone to Watch Over Me.  
  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Tale  
  
When Rick is injured during a case, his family has to protect him from a killer only he knows. Will a ghost from the past tear their lives  
apart?  
  
This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.  
  
Thank you to all of you who give constructive feedback, I appreciate it!  
  
Prologue  
  
She sat watching him breathe, his skin so white he looked as pale as the sheets covering him. His brother sat on the other side of the bed, talking to him. Once in a while he would sigh as if he was listening, and she would think he was waking up. Then he was silent again. Damn it, she swore, they had been lucky for so long, why now? Of course, it could have been her son lying there, but. She had to keep thinking that he was coming back to them.  
  
Laurie got up and looked at Rick. "A.J., Rick is listening to us, isn't he?" Her brother-in-law nodded, "The sense of hearing is the strongest, he can hear us. Laurie, he's going to be all right, Rudy said he's starting to come to, it might take another day." She smiled at A.J., "Sorry, I'm not good at waiting, I want Rick to be ok now."  
  
Laurie glanced at her husband, gently holding his hand in hers. "I love you, Rick, you shouldn't scare us like this. I know, you just wanted to help Robbie, but he didn't want you to get hurt doing so. You know he's so proud, getting to work with you on this assignment. I didn't even stop to think it might be dangerous.." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Laurie? Where are you?"  
  
"In the kitchen, darling, let me put the biscuits in the oven."  
  
Rick turned and put a finger to his lips, telling his son not to make a sound. Rob grinned and tiptoed behind him, hoping to surprise Laurie.  
  
"Honey, what's for dinner besides biscuits? I smell something like, um." "You know what that is, you silly, a roast, and potatoes. I just wish Robbie was coming, he loves roast beef," she replied, sounding a little wistful.  
  
"Well, sweetheart," Rick came around the kitchen door, trying not to laugh. "I'm not Rob, but I can do an imitation of him if you want? Turn around and close your eyes!" She smiled and turned, saying, "You are so bad, imitation, huh!"  
  
Rick gestured to Rob, who stood by his mom, put his hands over her eyes and said, "I'll come to dinner anytime you want!"  
  
Laurie gasped, "Rick, that's not you!" She whirled around to see her tall son, and threw her arms around him. "Robbie! Oh, I'm so glad you came! Did you get off work early!" "Yes, Mom, I came with Pop, as a matter of fact. I've missed you.", he hugged her. She beamed at him, then released her son to embrace Rick, saying, "Darling, you knew what would make me happy. Just for that I'm going to make your favorite pie!"  
  
"Well, if working with my favorite son is going to get me pie, I'll have to do it more often!" he grinned, kissing her. Laurie stared at him, "You're going to work with Robbie, how?"  
  
"Pop, let me tell her, it's my case, I mean, our case," he laughed, taking the platter of potatoes she handed him and taking it to the dining room table.  
  
Over dinner, Rob told his mom how he was assigned to a bunco detail by Captain Ron, as part of his last month of being a trainee. When the captain in charge found out he had forensic science experience, as part of working with Sheriff Gomez on a missing relics report, he gave the responsibility of setting up a sting to him, even letting him pick out a person to play the unsuspecting dupe.  
  
"You see, darlin', some con artist has a gang of phony archeologists going to private collectors offering "priceless" Indian artifacts. This guy, nobody knows what he looks like but he uses petty thieves to bait and switch a real piece of jewelry or pot or scroll, then substitutes a "Made in China" copy." Rick got up and brought in more biscuits, as Rob added," Pop and Uncle A.J. are going to be rich but eccentric investors, the one place all the previous victims have been contacted is at the Art House in Phoenix, that's why PD is in charge instead of one of the Tribal Sheriffs."  
  
"Oh, Rick, I'm so proud I could burst. Rob and you guys working together, I think even Mom will be jazzed about it." Laurie said, smiling. Suddenly she got a serious look on her face, "Rick, this means you and A.J. will have to move in someplace for a couple of days, right?"  
  
Her husband took her hand, "Yes, sweetheart, but just until we make contact. I don't want you staying here by yourself when we do, if Robin isn't back from San Diego, I want you to stay with Linda in Phoenix, ok?" She squeezed his hand, "Sure, I don't want Linda to be by herself either, this way you and A.J. and Robbie can do your work and not worry about us."  
  
Rick watched her pour some more ice tea for the three of them, then breaking into a grin, raised her glass in a toast. "To Robbie's first case!" Her son blushed as he clinked glasses with his parents, then answered, "To my new partner!"  
  
Following dinner, Rick tried on "nerd" outfits for Laurie and Rob, trying to figure out what would work. After several vain attempts that sent both his wife and son into hysterical laughter, he came up with an Indiana Jones jacket and pants that Rob grudgingly decided would work. As Rick started burrowing in the closet for a hat, the phone rang, and Laurie picked it up on the extension.  
  
"Simon Residence, oh, hi, A.J., looking for your partner?" she grinned, seeing her husband's head pop up. "Yeah, I want to make sure he doesn't steal my thunder with his outfit. Rob told you about our new assignment, right?" "Oh, he did all right, Rick is going to be Indiana Jones, you can be the guy from the Dinosaur movies if you want to, I think we have an extra pith helmet." Laurie added.  
  
"Oh, great, I get to be second fiddle again, let me talk to the professor, hon.!" he joked, trying to sound perturbed. Handing the phone to Rick, she pulled the porkpie hat he had just put on over his eyes and scooted past him. "Just wait, darlin', payback's coming!" he called after her as she left the room.  
  
"I heard that, threatening my favorite writer gets you nothing but trouble, bub!" A.J. teased. "Yeah, well, you try putting on clothes and getting laughed at, she's on quite a roll tonight! Listen, did you line up a fancy place for us to stay?", Rick asked, looking in the mirror and adjusting his hat.  
  
"Certainly, we'll be at the Renaissance Inn, not too far from the Art House and rich enough to impress any would be collector, or thief. We check in tomorrow noon, I already spoke with Captain Walker, he arranged for the curator at the museum to vet us when we attend the auction at 8pm. Let me talk to Rob, ok?"  
  
The older Simon called in his son, who picked up the extension as Rick went to bring down a suitcase and pack a few things. After verifying the reservations his uncle had made, Rob told both his father and uncle that a line of credit up to fifty thousand dollars had been set up at the local bank in the names of Bart and Thomas James, the cover they had been given. "Who gets to be who?" Rick joked, jotting down the information. "Pop, you're Bart, short for Bartholomew, you're the world traveler, and Uncle A.J. is Thomas, the bookworm." Rob said, grinning at the noises both Simons made.  
  
"Thanks son, I knew you had it in you to make it typecasting as far as your uncle is concerned, " Rick patted him on the back. A.J. griped over the receiver, "I hope they evaluate you for your class so I can give you a "D", bookworm, huh!"  
  
When all the planning was decided, Rick and Rob said goodnight to A.J. and called it a night. As Rob went out to get a snack before bed, he found his mom looking at an album of his school days. "Just in case you get to be rich and famous, I got tons of stuff to sell the tabloids," she laughed, showing his Junior High pictures to him. "No way, when you guys are asleep I plan to burn this stuff," he said, faking that he was going to grab the book.  
  
"Don't worry, I got another copy that your sister stashed for me," she teased, then looking at his smiling face suddenly reached up and hugged him. "You will be careful, won't you, Robbie? I know it's probably not that dangerous a case, but just in case." He kissed her cheek, saying, "We'll be fine, Mom, you know they wouldn't let me be involved if they didn't think I could handle it. Besides, I have the best backup in town!"  
  
Laurie nodded, "That's why I know everything's going to go well, you and your father and A.J. will break this bunch and you'll get a great assignment after you graduate. You know us mothers, we have to worry about our children, it's in the job description!"  
  
"I know, you'll do the same for Robin when she starts working after she graduates. I'm going to bed now, want me to fix pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" he offered.  
  
"Sure, I get some eggs when I go to the barn and leave them in the fridge for you. " she replied, then kissed her son good night and watched him go to his room. Sighing, she carefully closed Rob's yearbook, then sat lost in thought until she felt two arms around her, as Rick slid next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart," he kissed her. Leaning into him, Laurie whispered, "They're worth more, just thinking how fast Rob and Robin have grown up, I can't help but feel sad, darling, they're going to be leaving home soon. Heck, Robbie already has but, oh don't mind me." she put her head against Rick's shoulder.  
  
He sat quietly for a moment, stroking her hair, then told her, "Darlin', you're right, one moment I meet those big brown eyes, the next thing I'm listening to him talk about procedures and working on a case, we've been so lucky with our children."  
  
Laurie turned and gazed into his eyes, "I'm the one who's been blessed, I have the best husband in the world, children who taught me how to enjoy a family, I'm not going to be one of these empty nesters, we're going to have fun every moment the kids are still here!" "And," she kissed Rick, "We can start with the fun part right now, if you like?"  
  
"Oh, I like!" he grinned, taking her by the hand and leading her to their room. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Linda, do you want me to start dinner, I could make a salad?" Laurie asked, pulling dressing down from the cupboard. "Yes, I have some fresh tomatoes, that will taste good. I wish I knew what was bothering my stomach these days, I never know what's going to hit it right!" Linda sighed. "I'm sorry, did you talk to Rudy, maybe he should check you out?" Laurie replied, concerned. "No, it's probably just a bug, A.J. made me promise if it doesn't get better I'm to tell Rudy. What time were the guys going to check in?", her sister- in-law added, setting the table.  
  
"Robbie said the sting went well, the two men they met last night were supposed to rendezvous with them this afternoon at the museum parking lot. Robbie and Captain Walker were going to be in a van waiting with two other units behind the main building. We should hear from them this evening." Laurie set all the ingredients out as Linda finished with the table, then said, "I'll put the TV on, maybe there's a game we can watch."  
  
Just as the two women sat down to eat, the local news came on, and the anchor announced breaking news. "A police sting operation resulted in the arrest of several major players in a fake artifacts ring, formerly active in the San Francisco and Phoenix areas". Laurie stared at the screen, "Linda, it's Robbie's case, maybe he'll be on camera?"  
  
Abruptly the phone rang, and Linda picked up the receiver, "Simon Residence, A.J.?" Her sister-in-law looked up briefly from the screen, then gasped as the closed captioning told of an injury to one of the participants in the operation, "local private investigator Rick Simon." Jumping from her seat, she looked at Linda as her friend wordlessly handed her the phone.  
  
"A.J., what happened, are Rick and Robbie all right? I just saw the news, they said Rick was hurt!" she said. "Honey, Rick was hurt pushing Robbie out of the way of one of the crooks, but he's here at the hospital and Rudy'll be arriving in a few minutes. I tried to reach you before it was on TV, I'm sorry," A.J. answered, sounding upset. Laurie took a deep breath, then calmly replied, "It's ok, we'll leave right now, you make sure Robbie and Rick are being taken care of. I'll meet you in emergency."  
  
Hanging up the receiver, she glanced at Linda's worried face. "They'll be just fine, I know it.," she told her. "Come on, I'll drive." Linda flipped her the keys and they raced out the door.  
  
Arriving at the main emergency room, the two Simons headed right for the Trauma unit and found A.J. and Robbie waiting for the doctors. Captain Ron was with them, and it was he who reacted first to their presence. "Laurie, Mrs. Simon, I'm glad you you're here." he greeted both women. "Dr. Wells is in with the doctor and Rick now, we should know something pretty soon." Laurie thanked him, then A.J. came over and embraced her, "Honey, Rick's going to be all right, he hit his head and I think he has a concussion." "A.J., is he conscious?" Laurie asked, glancing at her son, silently perched on the edge of a chair. He paused, then shook his head, "No, Laurie, he was moaning when I reached him and Robbie, we got him to the hospital really fast, but he was still out when they wheeled him in." She looked at Rob, then lowered her voice, "We heard on the news that the sting was successful, the police made arrests, what happened?"  
  
"Somehow Mr. Big, some older guy, made a run for it. Rob went after him, and when Rick saw this Hermanson pull a gun, he dove and knocked Robbie out of the way. I was busy trying to get down to them, so the next thing I saw was the swindler running away and Rick lying on the ground, with Rob trying to help him."  
  
"Thanks, A.J.," she squeezed his arm, "You did the right thing." He forced a grin, then watched as she went over to Rob. He stood up as she approached him, then hugged her, saying, "I'm sorry, Mom, I'm really sorry, Pop pushed me out of the way and that's when the jerk hit him. I thought I had control of the situation, I didn't see the gun. It's all my fault."  
  
"Rob, look at me, it's not your fault, honey", she told him, keeping a firm tone in her voice. She sat down, pulling him down next to her. "I just told your uncle the same thing, instead of going after that crook, you took care of your father. I'm proud of you, and he will be too."  
  
"Your mother's right, Robert, " a stern voice interrupted her, and Laurie looked up to see a uniformed officer, focusing his gaze on her son. Robbie stood up at attention, then Laurie got to her feet and extended her hand. "I'm Mrs. Simon, You must be Captain Walker." The policeman took her hand, then glancing at her son, quietly told him, "One of the first rules of being able to protect and serve is to take care of your partner if he or she goes down. Son, you not only got help for your father, but your description will help catch this killer."  
  
Laurie tried to stifle a gasp, then said, "Captain, you know who this criminal is then, he has a record?" The older man nodded, "I'm afraid so, Mrs. Simon, he is a career criminal who may have killed his wife and her husband, robbed and assaulted women in several states, then hit upon this scheme after he found some book about Indian relics. Fortunately, your husband apparently recognized him, so as soon as he comes to, we have a artist ready to do a sketch."  
  
Surprised, she turned to her son, who cleared his throat and added, "I heard Pop say "Oh, no, you!" then the creep struck him with the gun. I managed to throw some dirt in his face, otherwise he might have done the same to me."  
  
Just then they heard A.J. call "Laurie, Rudy wants to see us." Mother and son excused themselves, then approached the treatment room as their friend came out.  
  
"Honey, you and Rob can see Rick, but I need to talk to you first," he began, then looking at their eyes, stopped and gave the two of them a hug." Laurie felt her emotions starting to slip, so she was grateful that Rudy went back into doctor mode. "Rick has a closed skull fracture, with some swelling in the top of his head. I don't think we'll need to operate, but he's still unconscious, so we need to keep that as an option. He's responding to non-verbal stimuli, and all his brain activity is good, so I need you to keep talking to him until he responds."  
  
Laurie saw Rob's shoulders droop, so she put her arm around him as she asked, "When should he wake up, Rudy, I mean, I understand his nervous system is working, what about him?" She could hear his answer before he spoke, "Any time now, Laurie, remember, head injuries are tricky, he might be in and out for a couple of days. If he doesn't come out of it by then, we'll go in, but remember, your husband is very strong, and just as stubborn as you are. He'll come to, just let his brain get a chance to heal."  
  
She nodded, then told him, "Bless you, Rudy, you're always here when we need you." She kissed his cheek, and he had to blink rapidly as he gruffly told them, "Ok, two at a time, and then one of you can stay with him tonight, but quietly." Rob insisted that his mother and A.J. go in first, but Rudy pushed him in too, so he remained in the background as his mother and uncle went toward Rick.  
  
Laurie had seen him hurt before, but not like this. He looked so still, i.v.'s hooked up, a bandage covering the top of his head. She had to swallow several times before she stood next to him. "Rick, it's Laurie, darling, can you hear me?" A.J. pulled up a chair for her, and as she sat, Laurie took his hand, "Rick, I'm not going to let go until you open your eyes and tell me to. I love you so, you took care of Robbie, you helped catch the bad guys, now you need to wake up." There was quiet, then a moaning sound issued from her husband's mouth. Alarmed, she leaned closer, "Darling, do you want anything, do you want some water?"  
  
From behind them Rudy stepped forward, "He's getting some intravenous fluids, but try moistening his lips." He exchanged looks with A.J., as Laurie carefully brought a small cup with water to Rick's mouth, then wet his tongue. Suddenly he swallowed, and doing it again, reacted the same way. She looked up at the doctor, and felt like bursting into tears when he smiled and said, "That's a good sign, he's thirsty, just keep talking to him."  
  
Turning back to Rick, she gave him the rest of the water, telling him the whole time, who was there, what she and Linda had been doing, keeping it as normal as possible. When her throat became tired, she gave him a kiss, then said, "A.J. and Robbie are here, I'll let you talk to them, but I'll be right back."  
  
Changing places with her brother-in-law, she motioned for Rob to sit on the other side. When he hesitated, she put her arms around him, saying, "Robbie, he needs you to talk to him, please." After a moment, he nodded, "Thanks, Mom, I love you." She left the room and asked Rudy if she could use the phone to call Cecilia and Robin. "Already did, honey, and Oscar's on his way too. I want you to rest for a while, I want you well when Rick wakes up."  
  
Laurie managed an "Ok", then seeing Captain Ron in the hall, went over to him. "How is Rick, Laurie, I heard Dr. Wells say he might wake up anytime now." "He seems to trying to respond, but I don't know, he's so pale. What I'm worried about now is this killer that's loose, what if he comes after Rick, can Rob take sometime off to stay here and keep an eye out?" she asked.  
  
A relieved look crossed his face, "Certainly, Laurie, I can even take a few hours just let me check in with the office. This will give me a chance to see if Rob remembers anything else about the suspect." "You don't know I much I appreciate you being here, Captain, I know Rick and A.J. will too." She said, shaking his hand. To her astonishment, he blushed, then replied, "They're good guys, ma'am, they'd do it for me. Why don't you take a few minutes and rest before you go back to Rick, I'll be here."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm all right, I'll just freshen up and then take turns with A.J." She excused herself, then went to the ladies room, fearful she might start crying. After splashing herself with cold water, she decided go back to Rick's room, only to see Robbie come bolting out and head toward the chapel.  
  
Following him, she hesitated, and then quietly entering, saw her son sitting, hunched over and shaking with sobs. Her heart ached at the sight, so she went over to him and kneeling down put her arms around him and comforted him. "Rob, this is what your grandmother has gone through for years, sitting and waiting for your father and uncle in hospital rooms and police stations. Now it's our turn. Our family will bring him out of it, I know we will." Her son raised his head from her shoulder, then drew a ragged breath and told her, "I know, Mom, I feel so helpless, though. I'm glad Grandma and Robin will be here pretty soon." Taking Rob's hand, Laurie sat for a while in companionable silence, before getting up and going to her husband's room.  
  
Sitting in the same chair on Rick's right side, she took his hand and said, "I'm back, sweetheart, and I have a story to tell you."  
  
All that night she talked to her husband, taking breaks only to let A.J. or Rob or, when they arrived, Oscar and Cecilia and Robin, sit with Rick. When Oscar changed places with Cecilia around breakfast time, Laurie stood up to stretch, then looking at Rick in the day light, suddenly felt her self-control going. Excusing herself, she headed for the chapel.  
  
Laurie took a seat at the back of the room, then started sniffing. Abruptly, she heard her uncle's voice. "Honey," he whispered. She looked at him, her lip trembling, as he told her, "Laurie, you can't keep it locked in, let it go." She shook her head, then feeling Oscar's embrace, started to cry. He stroked her hair, comforting her and telling her how proud he was of her. When her sobs subsided, she told him, "I love you, Oscar, and I don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
You understand, it hurts so bad to see Rick lying there, but I refuse to start bawling on his chest. "  
  
"Rick is a fighter, honey, he loves all of you so much, he'll come out of this." Oscar said, smiling at her. Getting to his feet, he took her hand, "Come on, let your old uncle buy you some breakfast, Rudy won't allow you in with Rick until you have something to eat."  
  
When Laurie returned to the hospital room, A.J. had an air of excitement about him. "Hon, Rick blinked his eyes; Mom came in and told him you were having some thing to eat, but that you would be there in a moment. He opened his mouth as if he was thirsty, and she asked him if he wanted some water and he opened his eyes, just for a moment. Mom went to get Rudy, you sit next to him and talk to him, we'll be right back."  
  
"A.J.! I knew it! he will be all right!", she squeezed his arm, then sat down by Rick's side. It wasn't her imagination; his color was a little better. Taking his hand, she looked into his Face, "Darling, do you want a sip of water? A.J. said you were thirsty." Taking a small cup, she looked to see the water pitcher empty. Getting up, she told him, "I hope you don't mind regular water, it looks like we're fresh out of bottled." Running a cup under the faucet in the bathroom, she took a seat then brought it to his lips. He opened his mouth and let her pour a little in as she supported his head, then he swallowed. "Rick, you're waking up, oh, I know You are. Just hold on, I won't leave again until you do, I promise!"  
  
Suddenly it occurred to Laurie that Rudy was taking a long time to come, and a cold sensation came over her. Just then Oscar came in, "Honey, thank God you two are all right. Cecilia was just attacked as she went to get Rudy." "Oscar, no! is she all right?" she got up from her seat only to have her uncle push her back down. "She's fine, just a little shaken up. She thinks it was Rick's attacker, but she says he looked very familiar. I want you to stay put, Rudy's looking after her and A.J. and Robin won't leave her, I promise."  
  
Laurie shook her head, "Oscar, this is crazy, how could Mom have seen that killer before?" Just then she heard Rick start to cough, and turning to him, saw his eyes wide open with his face a funny shade. "He's choking, help me sit him up!", she exclaimed, hitting the alarm button. Oscar helped get her husband into an upright position, and Rick's breathing started to ease up as his face relaxed. Just then Rudy came in, and after examining him, let out a deep breath and told them, "he's ok, he probably choked on some saliva. I should have had Oscar talk to you outside, it may have agitated him about Cecilia, but she'll be in as soon as she's spoken to Captain Ron." "Rudy, maybe Rick remembers something about this swindler, his identity," she replied, then facing her husband, saw him frown, then open his mouth as if he was going to speak. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Rick, I'm listening, do you know who hit you, can you tell us his name?" Laurie leaned over, only to see a panicked expression on his face. "It's all right, darling, it can wait," she took his hand and sat back down, watching him relax. Oscar put a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, he'll tell when he can who did this. Honey, as soon as A.J. comes back in, I want you to lay down, at least for an hour. You won't be any good to Rick if you're sick." She sighed, "Ok, I promise to rest as soon as Mom comes back in, ok?"  
  
"I'll hold you to that, missy!", Rudy added, then gestured for Oscar to join him outside the room. Turning back to Rick, Laurie smiled, saying, "They've been so good, Rick, I really don't know where we'd be without Rudy and Oscar." She continued talking to him, looking for another sign of Rick's trying to wake up. A.J. came in, razzing "Hey, big brother, time for you to wake up. Mom'll be in in a while, she wanted to freshen up first. You're not giving Laurie any trouble, are you?" Laurie was holding his hand as he said this, she felt a gentle squeeze on her fingers.  
  
"A.J., he just squeezed my fingers, he is starting to react to us!" A.J. looked at his watch, "I'm going to see where Rudy is, I think Rick is coming to. Buzz if anything changes." She gazed down at him, "Darling, I need you to wake up. I'm not going to leave this room without you opening your eyes again. You know I'm just as stubborn as you are, so I can be patient if I have to." Kissing his cheek, she saw his forehead wrinkle, his lids flutter, and she looked up at the. younger Simon excitedly. "He reacted to me, A.J., did you see that! When Rudy comes in, we have to tell him!"  
  
A.J. turned back to his brother, and said "Ok, big brother, don't make a liar out of us, give us a smile!" Staring at Rick, Laurie saw his mouth twitch, then the corners turned up. "A.J., hurry, see where Rudy is!"  
  
He nodded, then ran out the door. She sat back down, then put her hand on his forehead, gently brushing A few wisps of hair off his forehead. Abruptly, Laurie got that same cold sensation again, as if something was wrong. She got up from her chair, and went to the restroom, splashing some cold water on her face. As she came back in to the room, she heard voices outside, then running footsteps. Going around the side of the bed, she looked down at Rick, and told him, 'I wish A.J. would hurry, I hope nothing's wrong with Mom." Concentrating on her husband, she didn't hear the closet door open behind her, nor the shadow that crossed to the entrance.  
  
Hearing the door click behind her, Laurie didn't bother to turn around as she said, "A.J., did you find Rudy?" A eerily familiar voice answered, "No, Laurie, and in a few minutes, you won't care." She turned, then froze, looking at a ghost from their past. "You! Oh, no! It can't be you, you're dead!"  
  
"Yes, it's me, the last face you'll ever see if you make one sound.", the wiry man threatened, coming out of the shadows to reveal himself. Laurie was speechless, her stepfather, Herman Johnson stood in front of her. It was a nightmare, the same face that had terrorized her and caused her to flee her home so many years ago.  
  
She found her voice then started to scream, "A.J.!.", only to have him leap forward and force his hand against her mouth, shoving a gun in her stomach at the same time. "I said one sound, now I'm going to make sure that's all you do!", he grated.  
  
Terrified, she stood motionless, staring at Rick as her assailant slapped a piece of tape over her mouth, then bound her wrists together. He pushed her onto the floor as he grinned and turned toward her husband, sticking his weapon in the waistband of his pants. "Now I'm going to finish what I started, your foolish husband here will peacefully pass away and his grieving wife will take a swan dive over the balcony in grief!"  
  
Desperate, Laurie managed to lunge at him, pushing him away from Rick to the floor, then managed to rip the tape off her mouth and yell, "Robbie, A.J.! " She dodged the older man as he moved toward her, laughing and trying to grab her. Hearing pounding at the door, she dove to turn the latch, only to have Johnson trip her, then picking up the pillow, knock her down and put it over her face. She struggled, frantically trying to wriggle away, but she couldn't breathe.  
  
As Laurie felt herself growing weaker, she heard the sound of fighting then a shot. The pressure on her face was gone. She sensed air on her face, then opening her eyes, saw Rick looking down at her.  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking it was a hallucination, then heard the sound of his voice, raspy but clear. "Laurie, sweetheart, breathe for me, open your eyes." Laurie reached up her arms and felt him pick her up. Dizzy, she tried to focus, "Rick, darling, thank God, you're awake!", she gasped. Suddenly A.J. and Robbie were there, helping Rick lift her onto the bed and ripping the tape off her wrists. Rob started rubbing her arms, "Mom, it's ok, Rudy's here." The doctor put an oxygen mask over her face, and after several deep breaths, she motioned through the mask, "I'm all right." Her son hugged her, then tearfully embraced Rick, "Pop, I was scared I was going to lose you!" His father smiled weakly at him, then putting a hand on Rob's shoulder, replied, "Not on your life, we got too much work to do together." Glancing at the body of the killer, sprawled where his son had gunned him down, he added, "Good shot, Rob, he'll never hurt your mother or anyone again!"  
  
Rick looked at Laurie, then pulled her close to him. "Darlin', how do you feel?", he asked, rubbing her back. She gazed at him, then brought her hand to his cheek, "I'm fine, just dazed. Rick, you saved me, you woke up and stopped him. I thought Herman was dead, how did he get here?"  
  
"He was let out of prison, thanks to being a government snitch", Oscar said, standing in the doorway. He looked down at the dead killer, then stared at Rick and gave a relieved grin. Coming to his friend, Oscar embraced him, then took Laurie in his arms and held her tightly. "Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that monster was still alive. I just got a message from the Secretary, he thought I should know that Herman Johnson was let out of prison last year after serving 27 years for the murder of your stepmother and the suspected murder of your father. I couldn't believe it, thank God Rob took care of him."  
  
Laurie smiled up at her uncle, "It's not your fault, Oscar, you would have told us and stopped him if you had known." Looking at Rick, he added, "your mom is the one who recognized him, she told me her attacker looked familiar and then when I got off the phone with the Bureau, it came to her. In fact, she and your daughter should be here in a moment."  
  
"Rick?, oh honey!", Cecilia and Robin appeared behind Oscar, Laurie moved to Rick's side as his mother rushed in and hugged him, crying. "Mom, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere!". Rick choked, overwhelmed. Robin hugged her mom, "I was scared when I heard the shot, did he hurt you?" Laurie nodded, then told her daughter, "It's all right, your father got him off me, and Robbie made sure he'll never come after any of us again." Robin shuddered as she glanced over at the sheet draped body on the floor, then put her head on her father's shoulder. "I hope I never see anything like that, I'd be sick." Rick kissed her, then looked at his wife, worry in his eyes. Laurie tried to get to her feet, saying, "I want to see that murderer one more time, just to make sure that he's gone."  
  
At once she felt Rick pull her back, then gently turn her to face him. "No, sweetheart, I don't want you to look. He tried to take you from me again, and I won't have you get nightmares from what he did to you, ever." Laurie started to protest, then stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. "Yes, Rick, ", she answered quietly, then settled into his arms as he held her close to him. Over her head his eyes met Oscar's, a silent thanks passing between them.  
  
Rudy beamed as he patted Rick's shoulder, "I told you he'd wake up, now I want everyone to go get some rest while I take a look at him." The doctor glanced at Laurie, who was rubbing her head. "Honey, I need to examine you too, where does it hurt?" She gave him a faint smile, "Don't worry about me, my face hurts, and I banged my head, that's all." Cecilia took one look at her, then cupped her hands around Laurie's face. "Sweetie, don't argue with Rudy, I don't know what that jerk did to you, but you're all bruised." Taking her by the arm, her mom made her sit down while A.J. Rob and Oscar went to fill out the report on the shooting.  
  
Robin helped Rudy by holding his instruments while he checked Rick's stitches, then looked in his eyes and listened to his heart. Finally letting Rick climb back into his bed, the doctor grinned, "I wish all my patients healed as well, if you play your cards right, I might let you go home tomorrow!" Rick winked at him, then watching Rudy move to his wife, paled as he saw her wince as as their friend gently probed her swollen face. Not able to take it any more,he got out of bed and took Laurie's hand as Rudy cleaned and bandaged a laceration on the back of her head. "Sweetheart, how did you get that bump", he asked. She looked away, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. "That murderer threw me on the floor, I guess that's when I hit my head, then ." She closed her eyes, then felt Rick's arms around her, comforting her. Taking a deep breath, her husband finished the sentence, "That's when he tried to smother you, I heard you call for Rob and A.J., then Johnson laughing. I managed to open my eyes, then I saw him standing over you. Somehow I was able to swing and connect with a punch, that's when Robbie came thru the door and shot him. I barely had enough strength to pull you up off the floor," Rick added, angry that he couldn't do more.  
  
Laurie opened her eyes, then turned to see Rick's upset face. "Darling, you had the strength to save me, that's what matters. You came back to us, I can put up with anything as long as you're here with me." "She's right, son," Rudy put a hand on his friend and pushed him back into bed. "I can't explain how you were able to come to just when you were needed, and it'll take awhile for you to feel like yourself again, but two you beat the odds today!"  
  
"Now, honey," he turned to Laurie. " I need you to take it easy and get some rest, I don't think you have a concussion, but that swelling's only going to come down with an ice pack." Laurie sighed, then let Robin help her stand. She gazed at Rick, how she wanted to stay with him, but he needed quiet, what if she had a nightmare or something.  
  
Looking at his wife, Rick decided he didn't like sleeping alone, then he held out his hand to Laurie, "come here, darlin'" She climbed up on to the bed next to him, as he told Rudy, "I don't think the hospital will mind us sleeping together for one night, do you, Rudy?" The doctor laughed, "I think they'll put up with it, come on, Robin, say good night to your folks, I'll buy you a cup of coffee." Robin put her arms around her parents and they gratefully hugged her. "Tell your brother to get some rest, too, darling, I'm proud of both of you looking after us." Laurie said.  
  
Rudy finally left them, first making Laurie promise to keep an ice mask on her face and a pack on the back of her head. The two Simons lay there, holding each other, then Rick asked his wife, "Sweetheart, what story were you telling me about your Grandmother and the wild turkeys near Lost Valley?"  
  
She smiled at him in the dark, "A.J. said you could hear me; now I know you're all right. Grandmother left some handwritten notes about the first couple of years she was working for Gene Adams. It was her second Thanksgiving in town and I guess their first disagreement." As he relaxed, Laurie told Rick the story of her grandparents finding out the depth of their feelings for each other. Suddenly she heard the sound of snoring next to her, so she kissed her husband and dozed off. Just then Rob and Robin opened the door to check on them.  
  
"Talk about lucky, Rob, I still don't know how this door got unlocked when you and Uncle A.J. couldn't open it?" she whispered to him, glancing at her mother and father. Rob shook his head; "I can't figure it out, either, anymore then the other miracles that happened today. All I can say is, they get into too much trouble without us here!"  
  
Suddenly Rick's voice interrupted him, "I'll give you trouble if you two don't get some rest, good night!"  
  
Hastily their children closed the door, not before they heard their mother giggling. Rolling her eyes, Robin sighed, "Ok, Rob, they're fine!" 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Robert Scott Simon".  
  
Applause and cheers greeted the young officer as he strode across the platform, shaking hands and accepting his diploma from the Police Commissioner. As Rob waved his certificate high in celebration, Rick grinned and yelled, "Way to go, son!" Robin laughed at him, "Who said we weren't going to embarrass him by yelling," He looked down and winked at her," I did, honey! Dads can change their minds, too!" Looking around at the crowd, he felt proud that so many people had come to honor the graduates.  
  
His mom poked him in the arm, "All right, Rick, you were right, he'll make a great Sheriff, just you make sure he's got a good partner!" "Yes, Mom, A.J. and I will keep an eye out!", he promised, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Shh, there's Laurie, make sure you get a picture!", A.J. told his brother, as Linda and Rudy jockeyed for position. Lining up with the other mothers and family members, Laurie held a small box in her hand. As her son came to her, she opened it and took out a badge, then pinned it on him. Stepping back, she smiled, brought up her hand and saluted him. Answering with a salute of his own, Rob then swept her up in a hug, "I love you, Mom, thank you.", he whispered. Laurie blinked back tears then released him to go back to her seat. Oscar and Steve helped her down the steps of the stage, then followed her back to their seats. She sat down next to Rick, then accepted a Kleenex and quietly blew her nose.  
  
As a speaker stood to make the closing remarks, Rick put his arms around his wife, softly telling her, "I 'm so proud of him, sweetheart, he'll be a good investigator." She nodded, gazing at their son, now standing with his classmates. She took Rick's hand in hers, then replied "He'll be good at whatever he does because you helped encourage him, darling."  
  
Just then the ceremony ended, and while waiting for the graduates to make their way into the audience, Rick and Laurie went to thank Captain Walker and Captain Ron for helping get extra seats for their family and friends. The gruff commander smiled when he saw them approaching, "Rick and I wanted to especially thank you for your help in getting the extra tickets." she added, beaming at the two men.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Simon, you were helpful in getting the park for us on such short notice, it's only fair that Robert's family have a chance to see him graduate." Captain Ron answered, breaking into a rare grin. He turned to Rick, "I wish you had let us present you and A.J. with that citation of service on stage. I'm sure your son would have been proud." Surprised, Laurie looked at Rick as he demurred, saying "No, today was Rob's and his classmates day, I 'm just glad I was there, headache or no headache!"  
  
As the two commanders were called away by other parents, Laurie gazed up at Rick, "They wanted to honor you and A.J. on stage, why didn't you tell me?" Embarrassed, he glanced down at her face, "Darlin', like I said, it's Rob's day, A.J. and I just wanted to help him, that's all." "Well, your "that's all" saved our son; if I could, I would give you every plaque in the world, my love!" She told him, putting her arms around him and kissing him.  
  
"Ahemm', what about a kiss for your son?", Rob stood at her elbow, laughing. She stood on her tip toes and laid a kiss on his cheek, "Anything for my son the Sheriff", she grinned, then hugged him, "I'm so happy, Robbie, when do you start with Rob?" "Next month, I'm on loan to Captain Walker for a couple of weeks, then I can take the desk next to Andy when they finish the lab room."  
  
"By the way, Pop, I have something to give to you"; he looked over at his father. He left his mother's embrace, and turning to Rick, he handed him a small package. Puzzled, he looked at the gift, then meeting his son's eyes, suddenly understood the meaning of the item in his hand. Tearing open the wrapping, he found a miniature of his son's badge, with the inscription, "Sheriff". "Pop, the only reason I made it this far is what you and Uncle A.J. taught me," always to do your best, and protect those you serve. So if I'm a sheriff, you have to be one too", he said, his eyes bright with emotion. Rick looked at the emblem, then grabbed Rob in a bear hug, "I love you, son, thank you. I will always be there for you, count on it!" he choked.  
  
Laurie welled up at the sight of their son's thank you, then seeing her daughter crying, handed her a handkerchief. "Like mom, like daughter," she managed, making Robin laugh through her tears. Rick turned, then seeing his daughter and wife with Kleenex in hand, grinned and held out his hand, "Got one for me?"  
  
Once Rob finished greeting all his family and friends, A.J. herded everyone to their cars for the trip to the ranch for a party in Rob's honor. With Robin acting as chef, Laurie and Cecilia brought out platters of steak medallions and chicken breasts and vegetables. The Chief presented a basket of Indian Fry breads, Rob's favorite. Oscar and Rudy started everyone laughing when they uncovered a platter of barbequed fish that they had caught and cooked themselves.  
  
"Sure this is all you guys caught, how much fell through the grill?" Laurie teased, as her uncle pretended to whip a kitchen towel at her. "Missy, everything we caught made it here, we learned our lesson the last time." Rudy shot back, laughing. "What did you do differently?" Rick asked, loading his plate with trout. Oscar looked at his friend, then grinned. "Put foil under the grill!" Rick was relieved to see the light mood his friends were in, it had taken weeks to talk Oscar out of resigning from the OSI because of the mess up with Herman Johnson. Rudy almost quit too, only the promise of a full investigation kept the two men from leaving the government agency.  
  
As the guests started to leave, Rick noticed Laurie wasn' t in the house. Taking a short-cut through the kitchen, he looked through the window and saw her sitting on the patio bench, holding a basket of eggs. Worried, he quietly went outside, closing the door behind him. He was surprised to hear Laurie start talking to the empty yard, then he realized she was talking to her grandmother Kasey's spirit.  
  
"Grandmother, thank you for watching over my children, and I guess, for saving us from my stepfather. I know you opened that door, I don't know if we could have held out if Robbie couldn't have gotten in. You know I can't live without Rick, please keep him safe for me. I promise to remember your words, just please take care of him."  
  
Suddenly he saw her grandmother's figure standing near the barn, and moving  
  
beside Laurie, he took the basket from her arms as she stood up. Rick saw the smile on Kasey's face, then she told Laurie, "I will always look after my family. I know your Robert will be safe, just as I know Richard will take care of you with every breath he has. Be happy, my child."  
  
She looked at Rick, then said, "Everything will be all right." As she disappeared, Laurie looked at her husband, who overcame his shock and wrapped her in his arms. "Rick, thank you for understanding," she whispered. He kissed her, then replied, "I love you, my angel, you know what your Grandmother said is true. I will never let anything happen to you." "I know, " she buried her face in his shoulder, shaking a little. Rick cuddled her in his arms, then lifting her face, added, "and Rob will have everyone in town looking after him, you know that." She smiled at him, "I know, that's what's so nice about his assignment, part of the week in town with you and A.J., part time with the Chief and Rob." Rick kissed her again, "You're what's so nice about my assignment, mother and wife of two sheriffs and a chef, what next?'  
  
"How about auntie?", A.J. spoke from the back door, a bemused expression on his face. Coming toward them, he looked at the empty yard and asked, "Grandmother Kasey?" Rick nodded, "Laurie wanted to thank her for watching over us, she promised to look after our family, then she said something funny to me; she looked at me and said "Everything will be all right" He stopped, then repeated, "Auntie?"  
  
His brother nodded, then sat down abruptly on the patio bench. "Ok, now I know we had help last month in the hospital. " He looked at Rick, then said, "Linda hasn't been feeling all that good, so I had Rudy look at her. He thought she might be pregnant, but she has RH factors in her blood. Well, we found out yesterday that she is pregnant, and that they were able to filter out the RH. Rudy referred us to a specialist, who said the same thing you just said, "Everything will be all right."  
  
Rick stared at A.J., then grinned, "Congratulations, little brother, that's great. How does Linda feel?" "Tired, excited, happy, worried, but I'm going to tell her what Kasey said, that might make her feel better.", He hugged both of them, then Rick led Laurie back into the kitchen to put the eggs away as A.J. went to find his wife.  
  
They found Rob and Robin waiting for them, with Robin hesitantly asking, "Did Grandmother Kasey just appear in the yard?" Laurie put an arm around her, "Yes, darling, and she said she would always watch over us. She told me you would always be safe, Robbie," she turned to her son, "I won't be afraid now when you're out in the field."  
  
Rob had an awed look on his face, "To think that Grandmother Kasey is looking after our family after all these years." He looked at his mother, "Can I tell the Chief about her?" "Yes, he probably already knows about her, but I think he'll be pleased", she added.  
  
Just then A.J. reappeared with Linda, who was glowing with happiness. "Laurie, thank you for telling A.J. what your grandmother said, I had the feeling this baby's going to be all right, but for her to use the same words, it's wonderful!"  
  
Laurie embraced her, then said, "Do you want to tell the others, does Mom know?" Her sister-in-law shook her head, "Not yet, I wanted to be sure." She looked at A.J., then smiled, "Yes, I want to."  
  
As they gathered everyone together, Oscar and Rudy made noises about going, but Rick stopped them, saying, "You're family, too!" The Chief smiled, then nodded at the younger Simon. "You have more good news?"  
  
A.J. held Linda's hand as he replied, "Yes, we have good, no, great news. Rob, you're going to have one more Simon to serve and protect, we're going to have a baby!"  
  
As Cecilia gasped and embraced Linda, Rudy pounded A.J. on the back Then took his turn hugging his former assistant.  
  
Watching the merriment, Rick felt his brother put an arm around him, then hand him a beer. "Thanks, A.J., I want to drink a toast to you and Linda. May your children bring you as much happiness as ours have. And," he paused, looking at his wife, "as much joy!" 


End file.
